twd_video_game_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Dervis
Finn is a character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is with Lee's group in Season One, and is with the Ski Lodge group in Season Two. Character Finn is a kind-hearted man, but often acts on emotion. His only goal is to make sure Clementine survives, and he is willing to do anything to reach it. He is very protective of the people he cares about. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Finn's life before the apocalypse, other than he used to code software. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Lee found Finn on Hershel's farm, and took him with him to Macon. Finn tried to save Shawn, and was angry at Kenny and Lee (Determinant) for not trying to help. He defended Duck when Larry wanted to kill him. "Starved For Help" Finn sided with Kenny when he wanted to kill Larry, and it caused him and Lilly to be at each other's throats for most of the season. "Long Road Ahead" Finn was extremely depressed after Katjaa and Duck died. He attempted suicide when they were escaping the herd, but Lee saved him, which Finn was thankful for. He resents Lilly for killing Carley/Doug, and wanted to kick her out. "Around Every Corner" As Finn's depression got worse, the group started to give up on him, and tried to kick him out, but were stopped by Lee (Determinant). He voted for Ben to stay in the group. He went with Lee to find Clementine. "No Time Left" Finn became suicidal, and sacrificed himself to save Ben/Get the Walkie-Talkie with Kenny. Season 2 "A House Divided" Finn is found with Kenny in the Ski Lodge. He taunts Carver, and is beaten unconscious and left behind for it. He figures out that Nick killed Matthew, but doesn't say anything to protect Clementine. "In Harm's Way" Finn tracks down Clementine with Luke, but disappeared shortly after they reached the camp. It is revealed that he was caught by Troy, and was trapped in an unknown area until he was found by Clementine. He tries to stop Kenny from killing Carver, but Rebecca forces him to go with Sarita. "Amid The Ruins" Finn is very worried about Kenny, and keeps a gun near him when ever Kenny is around, which Clementine scolds him for (Determinant). He goes with Bonnie and Mike to the museum, where he is attacked by a Walker and shot in the arm by Clementine (Determinant). He tries to calm everyone down before the shootout. "No Going Back" Finn is shot in the shoulder while protecting Clementine during the shootout''. He pulls Luke out of the ice, but falls in when his arm gives out, and is pulled out by Bonnie. Finn and Luke try to break up the fight between Kenny and Jane, but fail after Luke is thrown against a wall and blacks out, and Finn is injured by Jane. In-Game Decision '''Look Away '(Alive) If Clementine chooses not to shoot Kenny, Finn stays with her. He follows Clementine and Kenny to Wellington, and stays with Clementine no matter what her choice is. Shoot Kenny ''(Dead)'' If Clementine chooses to shoot Kenny, Finn blames Jane for his death. When they find A.J, Finn tries to kill Jane, but she stabs him in his chest after he misses a punch. Finn tells Clementine he's sorry, and asks her to put him out of his misery. Clementine then shoots and kills him. Killed Victims * Tara Anderson (Indirectly caused, Determinant) * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Finn cared about Clementine more than anyone. She reminded him of his sister. Lee Lee was Finn's best friend during Season One, and was one of the few that hadn't given up on him. Luke Luke was Finn's best friend during Season Two. They bonded while tracking down their group. It is hinted that Luke reminds Finn of his brother. Kenny Finn respected Kenny, and looked up to him. He was one of the few that hadn't given up on him. Jane Finn didn't like Jane at first, but started to trust her a lot during "Amid The Ruins". Appearances Video Game Season 1 * A New Day * Starved For Help * Long Road Ahead * Around Every Corner * No Time Left Season 2 * A House Divided * In Harm's Way * Amid The Ruins * No Going Back Trivia * He originally died in In Harm's Way. * He was addicted to Zombie Video Games